Pancreatic cancer is one of the most lethal cancers. The mortality approaches 100% because of the propensity for early metastatic spread, and because the disease is highly resistant to radiation and chemotherapy. Given that 27,000 new cases are diagnosed every year in North America and 68 000 in Europe there is an urgent need to develop novel treatment strategies to reduce the mortality of pancreatic cancer patients.
The tight junction molecule Claudin 18 splice variant 2 (Claudin 18.2 (CLDN18.2)) is a member of the claudin family of tight junction proteins. CLDN18.2 is a 27.8 kDa transmembrane protein comprising four membrane spanning domains with two small extracellular loops. In normal tissues there is no detectable expression of CLDN18.2 by RT-PCR with exception of stomach. Immunohistochemistry with CLDN18.2 specific antibodies reveals stomach as the only positive tissue. CLDN18.2 is a highly selective gastric lineage antigen expressed exclusively on short-lived differentiated gastric epithelial cells. CLDN18.2 is maintained in the course of malignant transformation and thus frequently displayed on the surface of human gastric cancer cells. Moreover, this pan-tumoral antigen is ectopically activated at significant levels in esophageal, pancreatic and lung adenocarcinomas.
The chimeric IgG1 antibody IMAB362 which is directed against CLDN18.2 has been developed by Ganymed Pharmaceuticals AG. IMAB362 recognizes the first extracellular domain (ECD1) of CLDN18.2 with high affinity and specificity. IMAB362 does not bind to any other claudin family member including the closely related splice variant 1 of Claudin 18 (CLDN18.1). IMAB362 shows precise tumor cell specificity and bundles four independent highly potent mechanisms of action. Upon target binding IMAB362 mediates cell killing by ADCC, CDC and induction of apoptosis induced by cross linking of the target at the tumor cell surface and direct inhibition of proliferation. Thus, IMAB362 lyses efficiently CLDN18.2-positive cells, including human gastric cancer cell lines in vitro and in vivo.
The toxicity and PK/TK profile of IMAB362 has been thoroughly examined in mice and cynomolgus monkeys including dose range finding studies, 28-day repeated dose toxicity studies in cynomolgus and a 3-month repeated dose toxicity study in mice. In both mice (longest treatment duration weekly administration for 3 months, highest dose levels 400 mg/kg) and cynomolgus monkeys (up to 5 weekly applications of up to 100 mg/kg) repeated doses of IMAB362 i.v. are well tolerated. No signs of systemic or local toxicity are induced. Specifically, no gastric toxicity has been observed in any toxicity study. IMAB362 does not induce immune activation and cytokine release. No adverse effects on male or female reproductive organs were recorded. IMAB362 does not bind to tissues lacking the target. Biodistribution studies in mice indicate that the reason for lack of gastric toxicity is most likely compartimentalization of tight junctions at the luminal site in healthy gastric epithelia, which appears to impair accessibility of the IMAB362 epitope profoundly.
IMAB362 is in early clinical testing. A phase I clinical study has been conducted in human. 5 dose cohorts (33 mg/m2, 100 mg/m2, 300 mg/m2, 600 mg/m2, 1000 mg/m2) of 3 patients each have received a single intravenous administration of IMAB362 and have been observed for 28 days. IMAB362 was very well tolerated, with no relevant safety observation in the patients. In one patient all measured tumor markers decreased significantly within 4 weeks after treatment. In an ongoing phase IIa clinical study IMAB362 is given repetitively.
Here we present data demonstrating that chemotherapeutic agents can stabilize or increase expression of CLDN18.2 on the surface of pancreatic cancer cells resulting in an enhanced drugability of CLDN18.2 by an anti-CLDN18.2 antibody such as IMAB362. A synergistic effect of an anti-CLDN18.2 antibody such as IMAB362 with particular chemotherapeutic regimens, in particular chemotherapeutic regimens used for pancreatic cancer treatment was observed. Human cancer cells pre-treated with chemotherapy are more susceptible to antibody-induced target-specific killing. In mouse tumor models, tumor control with an anti-CLDN18.2 antibody plus chemotherapy is superior to that with an anti-CLDN18.2 antibody as single agent.